Ron's Nightmare Returned
by SevSnape123
Summary: Sequal to Ron's Savior. Draco and Ron are the proud parents of seven kids and two more on the way. Harry has some how gotten out of Azkaban and is trying to get back in Ron's life. What are Draco and Ron going to do and will they beable to get through it?
1. Chapter 1

_Well here the first chapter of Ron's Nightmare Returned which is the Sequal to Ron's Savior i know it's not the BEST chapter i've written but it'll get better. I'm also not sure if i should have the characters be Ron & Draco or Ron & Harry so give me your opinion and if need be i'll change it. Please Enjoy the story._

Ron turns around and pales when he comes face to face with Harry.

"What do you want?" Ron asks.

"Is that really a way to treat an old friend?" Harry asks smiling.

"No but then again you aren't a friend." Draco says standing up and grabbing Brooke.

"Kids come on we're leaving." Ron reaches to grab Kevin but Harry grabs his arm.

"Let go of me." Ron says pulling his arm out of Harry's grasp and grabbing Kevin and following Draco and the kids to the floo.

"Another thing Harry stay away from me." Ron says then going through the floo with Kevin.

When they arrive back home Draco puts Brooke in her room to play and sends the otherside to play.

"Dani make sure Nick and Kevin stay in the yard." Draco says.

"Yes Papa." Dani says then takes her brothers outside.

"You ok?" Draco asks.

"Why can't he just leave me alone! Eleven years Draco Eleven years i'm free of him and he has to come back into my life. How did he even get out of Azkaban? Who would let him our after he caused me to have two miscarriages and almost killed me?" Ron asks.

"I don't know. I won't let him hurt you i promise." Draco says kissing Ron gently.

"I know but...what if he goes after the kids? What if he goes after you?" Ron asks.

"Babe we're safe here no one's going to hurt you or me or our kids. I promise." Draco says.

"Don't make a promise you're not sure if you can keep." Ron says.

"I will keep it." Draco says.

Draco and Ron hear a scream then crying from outside.

"KEVIN!" Ron says running out.

"What's wrong?" Ron asks running over and picking up Kevin.

"Nicky says i'm to little to play." Kevin says.

"Nicholas James why can't your brother play?" Ron asks setting Kevin on his hip.

"Dani and me want to play quiddtch like when you and papa did at school and he doesn't know how." Nick says.

"Then you could teach him." Ron says.

"Right?"

"Yeah." Nick says.

"I play?" Kevin asks.  
"Sure Kev." Dani says.

"Yay!" Kevin says wiggling to get down.

"Ok buddy let daddy put you down." Ron says laughing at Kevin's excitment.

Ron sets Kevin down and watches as Danielle and Nicholas teach Kevin how to play then goes back inside where Draco is sitting on the floor tickling Brooke.  
"Draco having fun?" Ron asks.  
"What do you think?" Draco asks tossing Brooke in the air.

"I think it's time for someone to go down for a nap shortly." Ron says when Brooke yawns.

"Yeah we'll put her down shortly and Kevin if he gets cranky." Draco says sitting Brooke on his chest.

"Yeah he starts muggle school next year doesn't he?" Ron asks.

"That's right with Nick and Dani. By the way what was wrong?" Draco asks.

"Nick and Dani were going to play Quiddtch but Nick didn't want Kevin to play but i took care of it." Brooke start to fuss.

"What's wrong baby?" Draco asks then feels the twins kicking.

"Did your siblings kick you?" Draco asks haning her to Ron.

"I'm going to give her a bottle then put her to bed." Ron says helping 3 month pregnant Draco up.

Draco nods and heads outside where he sees Harry talking to Kevin.

"Kevin get away from him!" Draco calls.

"Why hello Draco." Harry says. Kevin turns around and waves.

"Papa this man says he knows you and daddy." Kevin says.

"Kevin Allen get away from him!" Draco says again. Kevin turns and runs over by Draco who picks him up.

"Nick, Dani inside." Draco says taking Kevin inside.

"Hey Dray what's wrong?" Ron asks coming back downstairs from putting Brooke to bed.

"HE came back." Draco says.

"He didn't do anything did he?" Draco shakes his head.

"He lured Kevin over though but he seems to be ok." Draco says checking Kevin over.

"Papa why can't i talk to that man?" Kevin asks.

"He's bad Kev you stay away from him ok?" Kevin nods.

"Good boy now why don't you three go play upstairs but keep quiet because Brooke is sleeping." Ron says.

"Ok daddy." Dani says leading the way upstairs.

Draco and Ron sit down at the table.

"Draco he's not going to stop he's going to keep trying until he gets to me i just know it." Ron says.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you. I promise." Draco says.

"You're pregnant though i'm letting you risk harming those two but...i don't want...my past to come out the kids don't need to know about that." Ron says.

"They won't. Why don't we talk to Percy and see why he's out?" Draco asks.

"Great idea we'll talk to Percy or dad." Ron says.

"We'll go tomorrow we'll take the kids with us because aren't Bill and Charlie and the rest of them going to be there for the day? They can spend time with their Aunt and Uncles." Draco says.

"Great idea." Ron says as an owl drops a letter on the table.

"What is it?" Draco asks.

"A letter from Harry." Ron says.

"Open it." Draco says. Ron opens the letter.

"Ron, Don't think you're going to get rid of me. I wil get you back and if need be your entire family will suffer and i don't think you want that do you? You have one week to decide if you come back to me on your own or...your family pays the price. Love, Harry. No he can't do this he..." Ron starts breaking down and Draco soothes him until he's come down.

"We'll think of something. I promise you won't have to go back to him and if he even THINKS of touching our kids i'll kill him myself." Draco says.

"Draco don't i need you here and not in Azkaban. We just need to be careful." Ron says.

"Ok let's go check on the kids and see how they feel about going to see the family tomorrow." Ron nods and follows Draco upstairs.

_Like before please R&R and if you have any questions regarding the story please ask me and i'll either PM or put the answer in with the next chapter. If you have any ideas for this story please tell me and i'll try to work them in somehow but i won't promise they will or all of them will. R&R and i'll update ASAP_


	2. Chapter 2

_Enjoy the chapter i'll try and update soon._

_"Ok let's go check on the kids and see how they feel about going to see the family tomorrow." Ron nods and follows Draco upstairs._

The next day Draco and Ron head to the burrow with the kids.

"Daddy can we go see Uncle Fred and George at their shop today?" Dani asks when they arrive at the Burrow.

"We might be able to arrange that. But Papa and I have a couple things to do." Ron says setting Kevin down.

"I thought we heard you." Molly says coming into the kitchen.

"Grandma!" Kevin says going over to hug Molly.

"Hi Kevin." Molly says.

"Any idea where Percy is?" Draco asks handing Molly, Brooke.

"I'm right here." Percy says entering the kitchen.

"Can we talk?" Ron asks. Percy nods and Draco and Ron head outside to speak.

Percy follows them out.

"Something wrong?" Percy asks.

"Yeah, how did Harry get out of Azkaban?" Ron asks.

"He's what?"

"Harry Potter is out of Azkaban." Ron repeats slowly.

"I-I don't know how he could get out. You know i never would approve of it after what he did to you." Percy says.

"We know but he's already spoken to us and threatened Ron." Draco says handing Percy the letter out of his robe pocket.

"And lured Kevin over to him." Ron adds.

Percy reads the letter and shakes his head.

"I'll talk to the minister and see if i can find out why they let him out when he was sentenced to 20-50 years in Azkaban." Percy says.

"Thanks, but what do we do about him now? He said if i didn't go back to him he would harm the family." Ron says.

"Maybe you guys should separate. Draco could stay here with the kids and you could go stay with Fred and George." Percy suggests.

"Theirs not enough room for all of us here." Draco says.

"I'll take Dani and Nicky with me you can stay here with Kevin and Brooke." Ron says.

"Perfect, we'll contact Fred and George and see if they don't mind." Percy says.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ron?" Draco asks.

"I don't want to take any of the kids with me but you're right theirs not enough room for all of them. If you stay here with Kevin and Brooke then the younger ones are safe...maybe Nicky should stay as well he can always share a bed with Kevin but i didn't want to keep you with all of them." Ron says.

"I think you're right Nick should stay here. Dani could be help if something was to happen." Draco says.

Ron nods.

"We'll have to think about it. Maybe talk to mum and see what she thinks." Ron says.

"You'll...no WE'LL think of something." Percy says.

"I guess. Come on let's go back inside." Draco says. They head back inside and find Molly feeding Brooke a bottle.

"The others are upstairs playing." She tells the others.

"That's good because we need to talk to you." Ron says.

"Ok, about?" Molly asks.

"Harry's out of Azkaban but we don't know how and he said if i didn't go back to him in a week well a week from yesterday he would make my family suffer..." Ron starts.

"Oh no, Percy..." Molly starts.

"I'm going to find out. I'll go now." Percy says then apprates.

Ron and Draco tell Molly about their idea.

"I think if you're going to stay at different locations for a while the kids should just stay here with Draco." Molly says.

"Draco can't handle them by himself not..." Ron starts.

"I'll be here to help him." Molly says.

"Maybe mum's right Ron, the kids should stay here where they'll be safer. Harry's not after me, he...wants you and you'll be able to protect your self more if you're not worried about the kids." Draco says.

"I guess you're right. Let's tell the kids then I'll head over to the shop." Ron says. Draco nods and follows Ron upstairs.

"Children?" Ron calls. Ron and Draco enter the room the kids are in.

"Hi papa, daddy." Dani says.

Children, Daddy's going to go stay with Uncle Fred and George for a while. And you guys are going to stay here with Papa, Grandma and Grandpa Ok?" Ron says.

"Why can't we go with you?" Nick asks.

Ron thinks for a second how to answer.

"Daddy has things to take care of so and he has to go alone." Draco answers for him.

"Can we see you?" Kevin asks.

"I don't know little one. We'll have to see." Ron says.

"Will you come see us?" Dani asks.

"I'm not sure sweetheart. I'll try and we'll work it out so you can talk to me by floo if none the less." Ron says.

Ron and Draco sit upstairs watching their children play until Percy comes back.

"Hi Uncle Percy." Kevin says.

"Hi Kevin. Dray, Ron can I speak to you?" Ron gets up and helps Draco up and follow Percy out.

"Well?" Draco asks with his arm around Ron's waist.

"The Ministry says that someone paid them a large amount to let him out." Percy says.

"Did they say who?" Ron asks.

"Yeah, they said…Pansy Parkinson."

_R&R If you have any ideas on what could happen in the story i'm open to hear them. :) I'm not going to update unless i get atleast 10 reviews...At least for this story but the more reviews i get the sooner i'll update. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it's taken a while but i was in writers block and getting my asthma under control and then i had people over so basically my REAL life got in the way. The next chapter i hope won't take as long but what can i do?? But here's the next chapter and i hope you enjoy it :D_

Draco and Ron look just as much surprised as Percy does.

"Pansy?" Draco asks.

"Yeah she paid a large amount for them to let him out. And the ministry will do anything for money." Percy says.

"I can't believe it!" Ron says.

"Can you contact her?" Draco asks.

"She was found dead this morning by a friend."

"Great, why would she let him out just to end up dead the next day?" Draco asks.

"I'm not sure. I went to your house to check to make sure you had no spells that you didn't put up and I got this for you." Percy says handing Draco and Ron a letter from the triplets.

"It's from the triplets." Ron says.

"Probably telling us what house their in." Draco says.

Ron puts the letter in his robe.

"We'll find out in a bit. I want to find out WHO approved of him getting out of Azkaban." Ron says.

"I found out whom." Percy says.

"Who?" Draco and Ron ask.

"The minister himself." Percy says.

"Did you say something?" Draco asks.

"I asked him why he would do that after what Ron went through and he just said that they needed the money and if someone was willing to pay…1,050,000 galleons he would let him out." Percy says.

"Over a million?" Ron says.

"Who would pay that much for him out?" Draco asks shocked.

"I'm not sure, but could it have anything to do with Draco refusing to marry her or have anything to do with her when you guys were at school. She wants what he most cares about to be taken from him." Percy says.

"I can't believe that she would do that." Draco says.

Dani can hear what her parents are talking about with her uncle but she doesn't make anything of it.

"You can't believe who doing what papa?" Dani asks.

"Dani, how long have you been listening?" Draco asks.

"Umm, since you were talking about someone getting out of Azkaban." Dani says.

"Danielle what have we told you about eavesdropping?" Ron asks.

"That it's bad."

"Yes and you are not suppose to do it. Go downstairs by grandma and one of us will come down in a few minutes to talk to you." Draco says sternly.

"Yes papa." Dani says going downstairs.

"Do they know anything?" Percy asks.

"No, and I don't want them to know either." Ron says.

"I can understand that. So are you going to stay with Fred and George?" Percy asks.

"Yeah, but first we need to deal with Dani, and we want to find out what house the triplets are in first." Percy nods.

"I'll deal with Dani, why don't you go wait with the kids." Ron says.

"You sure?" Ron nods.

Percy goes with Draco into the room where the kids are while Ron goes downstairs.

"Danielle you want to tell me why you decided it was ok to eavesdrop?" Ron asks.

"I was just curious." Dani says.

"You also know it's not ok right?" Dani nods. "Then you understand that you're grounded for the weekend." Dani nods and Ron kneels down and pulls her into a hug.

"Come on why don't we go find out what house your brothers and sister are in." Ron says standing and taking Brooke who wanted to be picked up. "You to baby let's go." Ron takes his daughters upstairs and goes into the room.

"Well?" Draco asks.

"She's grounded for the weekend." Draco nods and takes Brooke so Ron can read the letter.

"_Papa, Daddy, brothers and sisters,_

_Well we have been sorted along with Sabrina. Sabrina was sorted into Gryffindor like Daddy, and Aunt Hermione, I was sorted into Gryffindor like Daddy while Matt and Logan were sorted into Slytherin like Papa and Uncle Blaise well we hope your proud of all of us. See you at Christmas._

_Love Deni."_

"Well we knew some would be in Slytherin and some in Gryffindor so it's no surprise there and they were always sly little boys while Deni and Sabrina were always sticking up for each other no matter what." Draco says.

"I'm proud of all of them. Matt and Logan will do well in Slytherin they act just like you did in school." Ron says.

"And Deni, you." Draco says.

"That's right." Ron says kissing Draco's cheek. "I probably should be going." Ron says sadly.

"Do you have to do Daddy?" Nick asks.

"It's for the best Nicky. I'll see you all soon and if you need me just have Papa help you floo Uncle Fred and George's shop." Ron says.

Ron hugs his children and gives Draco a kiss apparting to Fred and George's shop.

"Hey little brother." Fred says when he hears Ron apparte in.

"Hey." Ron says. "Did you see the paper yesterday?"

"Yes, we did." George says entering from the backroom. "How are you holding up?"

"Ok, but I wish he would just leave me alone. That's why I'm wondering if I can stay here for a while so Draco and the kids are safe." Ron says.

"Sure you can stay." Fred says.

"I can help you set up the shop and clean up if you want as well. You know for letting me stay."

"Don't worry about it. We understand why you want to stay and we don't blame you. Do no need to help with the shop." George says.

As the week goes by Ron starts feeling uneasy at what Harry would do if he didn't go back to him.

"Something wrong little brother?" Fred asks entering their apartment after the store closed.

"I'm just worried, remember the letter that Harry sent me?" Fred nods. "Well it'll be a week tomorrow and...I'm afraid of what he's going to do." Ron says.

"Don't worry Draco and your kids are at the burrow and Percy put a spell on your house so he'll know if Harry goes there." Fred says.

"I guess. But what if he goes to the burrow or here?" Ron asks.

"Would he really? He knows everyone knows about him, would he really risk going to Azkaban or getting the kiss just to get you?" George asks.

"I guess but you never thought he be abusive either." Ron points out.

Ron hears someone coming out of the floo.

"Stay here." The twins say heading out to see who it was. "Come out Ron it's just Draco." The twins call.

"Hey babe." Draco says when Ron comes out.

"Hey Dray."Ron says hugging Draco.

"You ok?"

"I'm just worried because a week is tomorrow and I'm just uneasy that he'll hurt you or the kids." Ron admits.

"We're fine. They miss you and even if they talk to you through floo it's not the same as you being their." Draco tells him.

"I know but I don't want to put them in danger."

"I know. But I should be heading back it's almost time for the kids to go to bed. I see you later." Draco says before kissing Ron. "I love you."

"I love you to." Ron says before watching Draco go back through the floo.

The next day Ron is more worried then ever. He had fire called the Burrow telling his mum and Draco not to go outside at all if it could be helped.

"Ron pacing like that isn't going to help." George says trying to get Ron to sit still.

"I know but what if he goes to the Burrow. He'll go to the house and see no one's there." Ron says.

"Ok that's it." Fred says grabbing his brother and binding him to the bed. "When you calm down tell me and I'll let you go." Fred says.

"Fred let me up!" Ron says angrily.

"Are you going to stop pacing?"

"YES now let me the bloody hell up!" Ron says.

"Ok then." Fred says undoing the spell.

"Now come on Fred we need to open the shop." George says.

When the twins head out Ron follows behind.

"You sure you want to do this?" Fred asks as they exit the apartment.

"Yeah, you guys are here I doubt he'll try anything with so many people around." Ron says.

"I guess you're right." George says opening the shop.

"What can I do?" Ron asks.

"You can be cashier if you want why George sees what we might need and I get the stock from the backroom." Fred says.

"Ok." Ron says going behind the cashier.

After a few hours Ron to step out for a couple minutes since Diagon Alley is so packed he doesn't think Harry would try anything.

"I'm going to step out for a second for some air." Ron calls to Fred and George.

"Ok, be careful." Fred calls.

"I will." Ron calls back. When he steps out he stands by the door just to be safe.

"Excuse me, could you tell me what that does?" A little boy asks Ron pointing to the display in the window.

"That's a yo-yo and when you use it, it makes lights and fountains it's really neat." Ron tells the little boy.

"How much?" He asks.

"I believe three sickles." Ron says.

"Thank you." The boy says before heading in.

When Ron turns to head back in he is hit by a spell causing him to blackout. The last thing he remembers is being grabbed by someone before they apprate away.

_Cliffhanger :D runs from readers sorry about the cliffhanger but i kind of ran out of ideas and had to end it somewhere. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon and don't just go and jump to conclusions at what happened because i might surprise you ;) but you can put ideas on who you want to have throw the spell or who you think but i'll have to think who i want to have done it. So please R&R and i'll try to update soon. Or my other stories. Thanks for the reviews they really make me TRY and get more chapters written but i'm trying to get my Snape's Sons story written so i can get the sequal started (that's my favorite story to right. :D) not that i don't like ALL my stories that's just lots of drama and emotion i think (but then again aren't all my stories like that lol) Well R&R :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, ok i know it's been a while...my bad just kind of like blah and everything but i think i may have my spark back and i can try to get chapters up for all my stories now but there are a lot of them and i have nothing written but i want to thanks **ichigoorlelouch** for helping me and giving me some ideas and they have helped a lot. They have given me something i can use if need be and i can hopefully get more chapters up now. This chapter isn't my best best but i think it's ok. Basically it's focused on Ron and the next chapter will probably go back to Draco and them with a bit of Ron in it._

**Warnings:** Abuse, and Rape (just so you know what's in the chapter)

As Ron started to come around he heard a couple people talking. He gave a small groan which stopped the talking instantly. He tried to sit up but found his hands were bound behind his back. He was glad to see he was still dressed and didn't have anything wrong with him yet and he noticed he was in the shrieking shack.

"About time you woke up." A voice said. Ron's head snapped up at the sound of that voice. He knew exactly who it was.

"H-Harry? What...what's going on? Why did you take me?" Ron asked toward the sound of the voice.

"Why do you think? To get you back...you've had enough time with Malfoy. He's rubbed off on you and you took his last name how sick can you get?" Harry asked him.

"Draco loves me and i love him unlike you." Ron said.

"Unlike me? Who dated you while we were at school? Who put up with you?" Harry asked taking a few steps toward Ron.

"You abused me when we were alone. That's not love." Ron told him. He wasn't going to fall for the stuff Harry was saying. He knew Harry was abusive and didn't love him. Draco was the one who loved him.

"You needed to learn your place. It took a few beatings to teach you." Harry said walking over until he was right in front of Ron who tried to squirm away.

Harry reached down and gripped Ron's hair and yanked him up earning a cry of pain from the other man.

"Ow, damn it Harry let go of me." Ron said trying to kick out at Harry. He was trying to be brave and face Harry but inside he was quivering with fear.

"What did you say to me?" Harry asked gripping Ron's hair tighter and shaking him.

"Ow, i'm sorry please let go." Ron said trying to lean into Harry's hand to weaken the grip.

"I don't think you are sorry." Harry hissed as he brought Ron's face inches from his. "I think someone forgot their place." Harry said before he shoved Ron back causing him to give a gasp of pain. Harry held out his hand which someone placed a wand in. It must have been theirs since Harry's was broken when he was arrested. He flicked it creating a whip. Ron's eyes went wide and he let out a scream of pain when Harry brought the whip down across his chest and stomach. Ron wiggled to get out of the way and ended up on his stomach which caused those welts to burn more from the pressure. He tensed when he felt Harry's hands on his arms moving down to his hands where they were untied. He instantly tried to move but was knocked to the ground when Harry pressed a food to his back and stepping down.

"Harry please stop!" Ron begged.

"I didn't tell you to get up." Harry told him. "Now did i?" He asked as he pressed down on Ron's back more with his foot.

"No, i'm sorry please get off me!" Ron said.

Harry backed up and looked down at Ron who was laying on the ground breathing heavily but he didn't move.

"Marcus, deal with him." Harry said moving away. Ron turned and saw Marcus Flint an ex-Slytherin who graduated after his second year. Marcus gave Ron an evil grin and Ron paled and tried to get away but was grabbed up by him.

"Well, well, well...what to do to you." Marcus said. Harry gave Marcus back his wand and Marcus dropped Ron onto the ground before aiming the wand at him.

"W-why...why are you doing this to me? Why can't you leave me alone Harry?!" Ron asked before letting out a piercing scream as Marcus used cruico on him.

"Why? Because you were mine. You got me arrested. You went to _Malfoy_ of all people." Harry raised his hand to tell Marcus to cut the curse. "Why Malfoy? Why the pathetic weasel. He's a sorry ecuse for a wizard but yet you still helped him reproduce." Harry hissed.

"You killed both kids i had with you. You caused me to miss carry them both times!" Ron yelled before Marcus repeated the curse causing yet another pained filled scream to fill the room.

"You should have tried harder!" Harry yelled at him as he went up and kicked Ron's side causing a crack to sound. Ron screamed louder if that was possible as he felt his rib break.

Marcus raised the curse and looked at Harry.

"Why not try again now?" He asked with a smirk. "If you use him...Malfoy may not want him back. Then he'd have no choice but to be with you unless he wants to be alone."

"Oh wonderful idea." Harry said as he stalked toward Ron who tried to move away but was in to much pain to do so. Harry pinned him down and he looked at Marcus. "Spell remove his clothes please." Harry said. Marcus nodded and waved his wand causing Ron to become nude.

"No..." Ron said not noticing the tears that had been running down his cheeks.

"You have no say in this." Harry hissed before he removed his jeans and boxers and knelt down between Ron's legs. Ron gave another scream as Harry slammed into him without warning. Harry smirked and pulled out and slammed back into him. Ron tried to push Harry away but Harry had him pinned and was slamming into him over and over again. Ron hadn't felt pain like this in years, not before he ended up dating Draco. He finally gave up fighting and just screamed and cried instead. Harry slammed into Ron a final time and came with a groan before pulling out of Ron.

Ron curled into a ball trying to ignore the shooting pain through his body or the dirty feeling he had. Harry spat down at Ron as he fixed his clothes.

"You're still pathetic as always." Harry said. "You can have your go at him if you want Marcus." Harry said before he made his way out. He stopped at the door. "Actually..do what ever you want to him." Harry said before he walked out of the room. Marcus smirked down at Ron.

"You are in for a rough time." He said as he walked toward the curled up form of Ron. Ron hurt so much he didn't even say anything when he heard Marcus walking toward him. Ron gave a small gasp of surprise when he was yanked up off the ground. "Now what to do with you?" He asked though he wasn't expecting an answer. "Hmm, i think Harry was right you need to learn your place and if a beating is what is needed then that's what you'll get." Marcus said as he forced a fist with his hand and punched Ron in the stomach earning a another cry of pain from Ron.

"Stop this." Ron begged before Marcus brought his knee up to hit Ron's stomach causing him to bend over and grasp at his stomach.

"Oh, i'll stop that but you just gave me another great idea." Marcus said as he shoved Ron down to his knees causing him to whimper. Marcus undid his pants and pushed them to his knees. "Pleasure me you slut." Marcus told him. Ron shook his head as he turned away. "Excuse me?" He asked as he grabbed Ron's hair tightly in his hand. "I said pleasure me, unless you need to be forced." Ron tried to pull away from him.

"Let go of me!" He screamed.

Marcus shoved Ron back onto the ground and he knelt down and forced himself into Ron's mouth.

"Bite me and you will die." Marcus hissed at him before he began raping Ron's mouth. Ron gagged as he tried to shove Marcus off of him but no matter what he did he couldn't help and when Marcus came in his mouth he felt like he was going to get sick. "Swallow it." Marcus told him as he pulled out and used his hands to clamp Ron's mouth shut. Ron had no choice but to do what Marcus told him and he did and he almost lost his stomach. Marcus got up and shoved Ron away from him before he aimed his wand at him causing the red head to whimper before giving a gasp of surprise when he felt his arms become tied behind his arms and his legs were tied together. Marcus put his wand into his robe and walked out of the shrieking shack leaving Ron tied up on the floor.

_Please Read and Review so i know i still have readers. I know i haven't updated in like a year but so much going on and so little time for writing but i'm going to work hard to get stuff written._


End file.
